Katsumi Aizaki
Katsumi Aizaki (相崎 勝美) is a Japanese artist. She has worked as a spirit designer for the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. Her work includes over 120 cards, most of them of common rarity. Works Red Teranosaber1.jpg|BS01-003 Teranosaber|link=Teranosaber Tryswordon1.jpg|BS01-012 Tryswordon|link=Tryswordon Spinoaxe1.jpg|BS01-015 Spinoaxe|link=Spinoaxe Laceraptor1.jpg|BS01-017 Lanceraptor|link=Lanceraptor Pteratomahawk1.jpg|BS02-006 Pteratomahawk|link=Pteratomahawk Ancientfault1.jpg|BS02-076 The Ancient Fault|link=The Ancient Fault Salamandert1.jpg|BS03-001 The FireSpirit Salamandert|link=The FireSpirit Salamandert Edgehog1.jpg|BS03-002 Edgehog|link=Edgehog Runkaphor1.jpg|BS03-006 Runkaphorhynchus|link=Runkaphorhynchus Vritra1.jpg|BS03-010 The BlackDragon Vritra|link=The BlackDragon Vritra Kunanomi1.jpg|BS04-001 Kunanomi|link=Kunanomi Airspaceofpterosaurs1.jpg|BS04-076 The Airspace of Pterosaurs|link=The Airspace of Pterosaurs Greatlink1.jpg|BS04-089 Great Link|link=Great Link Sordes1.jpg|BS05-002 The FanDragon Sordes|link=The FanDragon Sordes Wyarm1.jpg|BS05-005 Wyarm|link=Wyarm Dragonsjaw1.jpg|BS05-056 The Great Ancient Dragon's Jaw|link=The Great Ancient Dragon's Jaw Warningattack1.jpg|BS05-067 Warning Attack|link=Warning Attack Iguaknife1.jpg|BS06-002 Iguaknife|link=Iguaknife Volcanicbombs1.jpg|BS06-074 The Ruby Volcanic Bombs|link=The Ruby Volcanic Bombs Dragmanpteradia2.jpg|BS07-002 The WingDragman Pteradia|link=The WingDragman Pteradia Captureunit2.jpg|BS08-002 The CaptureUnit Pteradia|link=The CaptureUnit Pteradia Yoroi2.jpg|BS09-001 Yoroilizardon|link=Yoroilizardon Beastcruger2.jpg|BS09-007 The WildBeast Cruger|link=The WildBeast Cruger Reincarnationvalley2.jpg|BS09-055 The Reincarnation Valley|link=The Reincarnation Valley Starcreation2.jpg|BS09-056 The Star Creation Place|link=The Star Creation Place Flamegust2.jpg|BS09-069 Flame Gust|link=Flame Gust Shurikeraptor.jpg|BS10-003 Shurikeraptor|link=Shurikeraptor The Flame Crystal.jpg|BS10-080 The Flame Crystal|link=The Flame Crystal Cometwyarm.jpg|BS11-002 Cometwyarm|link=Cometwyarm Buster Hammer.jpg|BS11-073 Buster Hammer|link=Buster Hammer Dsungareap2.jpg|BS12-002 Dsungareap|link=Dsungareap Archaelancer1.jpg|BS12-050 The ChargingMachineDragon Archaelancer|link=The ChargingMachineDragon Archaelancer The steam-Breathing Mountains.jpg|BS12-062 The Steam-Breathing Mountains|link=The Steam-Breathing Mountains Hiquick2.jpg|BS13-001 Hiquick|link=Hiquick The Fortified City of the Flame.jpg|BS14-075 The Fortified City of Flame Dragon|link=The Fortified City of Flame Dragon The Cradle of Baby Dragon.jpg|BS15-061 The Cradle of Baby Dragon|link=The Cradle of Baby Dragon The Grand Sight Gate.jpg|BS16-062 The Grand Sight Gate|link=The Grand Sight Gate Gunner-Dragon.jpg|BS18-006 Gunner-Dragon|link=Gunner-Dragon Drake-baya2.jpg|BS18-055 Drake-Baya|link=Drake-Baya BS20-056 500x730.jpg|BS20-056 HotJupiter-Dragon|link=HotJupiter-Dragon Bladepteras1.jpg|BS21-005 Blade-Pteras|link=Blade-Pteras Gorniceagle1.jpg|BS21-055 Gornic-Eagle|link=Gornic-Eagle Rugops1.jpg|BS22-056 The KillerArmoredDragon Rugops|link=The KillerArmoredDragon Rugops Ultimate-Pteratomahawk.png|BS24-059 Ultimate-Pteratomahawk|link=Ultimate-Pteratomahawk Ultimate-Shurikeraptor.jpg|SD25-005 Ultimate-Shurikeraptor|link=Ultimate-Shurikeraptor Aldebaran1.jpg|BS30-056 The BigAstralAxe Aldebaran|link=The BigAstralAxe Aldebaran Dragonhammer.png|BSC15-001 Ryuuman-Hammer|link=Ryuuman-Hammer Biglavafalls1.jpg|SD01-027 The Big Lavafalls|link=The Big Lavafalls Katanakasago1.jpg|SD01-002 Katanakasago|link=Katanakasago The HornBeast Gulnearl.jpg|SD03-004 The HornBeast Gulnearl|link=The HornBeast Gulnearl The Dragon.jpg|SD03-011 The CrustDragon Groun-Giras|link=The CrustDragon Groun-Giras Lancemosaurus1.jpg|BS0 Lancemosaurus|link=Lancemosaurus Ryuuman Rebellion.jpg|BS0 Ryuuman-Rebellion|link=Ryuuman-Rebellion Sd26010.png|BS0 The MarsHatchet Elnath|link=The MarsHatchet Elnath Sd27 c 003.png|BS0 Eridanus-Dragon|link=Eridanus-Dragon SD29-003.png|BS0 OosodePtera|link=OosodePtera Berserker-dragon2.jpg|BS0 Berserker-Dragon|link=Berserker-Dragon Purple Card10 06.gif|BS10-066 The KnightSnake Pendragon|link=The KnightSnake Pendragon Brave Cemetery.jpg|BS10-100 Brave Cemetery|link=Brave Cemetery Evil Fisher.jpg|BS11-051 Evil-Fisher|link=Evil-Fisher BS16-015 500x730.jpg|BS16-015 Kotsugaizi|link=Kotsugaizi DarkSwordoll.png|BS19-014 DarkSwordoll|link=DarkSwordoll Mummy-phant1.jpg|BS22-015 Mummy-Phant|link=Mummy-Phant Whitependragon1.jpg|BS23-015 The WhiteRiderDragon White-Pendragon|link=The WhiteRiderDragon White-Pendragon ArmoredHarley.jpg|BS24-080 ArmoredHarley|link=ArmoredHarley The DragonBow Rastaban.png|BS29-057 The DragonBow Rastaban|link=The DragonBow Rastaban Green Takeno-Saigar.jpg|BS15-023 Takeno-Saigar|link=Takeno-Saigar The Beast Paradise.jpg|BS17-065 The Beast Paradise|link=The Beast Paradise Swordscorpion1.jpg|BS24-028 Scorpionknight|link=Scorpionknight The Survivor Fugue1.png|BS25-020 The Survivor Fugue|link=The Survivor Fugue Carlahound1.jpg|BS26-023 The HuntingBladeBeast Carla-Hound|link=The HuntingBladeBeast Carla-Hound BS27 C 020.png|BS27-020 The ShellBrawler Muguri|link=The ShellBrawler Muguri 75489572.jpg|BS27-022 The BlueDeityGeneral LapisJaguar|link=The BlueDeityGeneral LapisJaguar BS28-027 500.jpg|BS28-027 Raideen-Wolf|link=Raideen-Wolf BS28-058.png|BS28-058 The LightningUltimateSky Thunder-Wolf|link=The LightningUltimateSky Thunder-Wolf BS28-077 500.jpg|BS28-077 Binding Root|link=Binding Root Tategamiwolf1.jpg|BS29-017 Tategamiwolf|link=Tategamiwolf Bladepanther1.jpg|BS30-044 Blade Panther|link=Blade Panther BS30-016 official.png|BS30-016 Gomadara|link=Gomadara BSC20-009.png|BSC20-009 The ArmoredMothShinobi Tobikage|link=The ArmoredMothShinobi Tobikage BSC20-022.png|BSC20-022 Verdant Release Technique|link=Verdant Release Technique Gradytiger.jpg|SD22-007 Gradytiger|link=Gradytiger 286924_1435819764926.jpg|SD31-006 The ArmoredMothShinobi Girizou|link=The ArmoredMothShinobi Girizou Shieldy bug.jpg|EX032/P042 Shieldybug|link=Shieldybug White Mobileflow1.jpg|BS01-092 The CarrierWhale Mobileflow|link=The CarrierWhale Mobileflow Wingull1.jpg|BS02-046 Wingull|link=Wingull Mobiusloop1.jpg|BS03-130 Möbius Loop|link=Möbius Loop Vidohunir1.jpg|BS04-034 Vidohunir|link=Vidohunir Molamola1.jpg|BS06-039 The FloatingFish Molamola|link=The FloatingFish Molamola Orcanon.jpg|BS07-035 The SteelWingFish Orcanon|link=The SteelWingFish Orcanon Lifesaving2.jpg|BS07-077 Life Saving|link=Life Saving Snopard2.jpg|BS08-033 The GuardianBeast Snopard|link=The GuardianBeast Snopard Infinityshield2.jpg|BS08-077 Infinity Shield|link=Infinity Shield The armoredHorse Alfothr.jpg|BS10-070 The ArmoredHorse Alfothr|link=The ArmoredHorse Alfothr Racconguard.jpg|BS14-035 Raccoonguard|link=Raccoonguard Okcorral2.jpg|BS18-068 The O.K. Corral|link=The O.K. Corral BS24 C 033.png|BS24-033 Groshlizard|link=Groshlizard Greygarm1.jpg|BS25-030 Grey Garm|link=Grey Garm BS25-031 500x730.jpg|BS25-031 Sunstone-Dragoon|link=Sunstone-Dragoon Amberleon1.jpg|BS26-025 Amber-Leon|link=Amber-Leon BS31-046.jpg|BS31-046 Brittlelizard|link=Brittlelizard CJYkiUJVEAAXh--.png|BS32-028 The GunSoldier Tanegashima|link=The GunSoldier Tanegashima igua-larger.jpg|BSC05-007 Igua-Buggy|link=Igua-Buggy BSC17-007.jpg|BSC17-007 Ultimate-Igua-Buggy|link=Ultimate-Igua-Buggy BSC21-X04.png|BSC21-X04 The GroundDeityBlade Ootenta|link=The GroundDeityBlade Ootenta Kiji-Toria.jpg|SD06-009 Kiji-Toria|link=Kiji-Toria Rhinogold2.jpg|SD11-004 Rhinogold|link=Rhinogold Whitejetdragon1.jpg|SD20-007 WhiteJetDragoon|link=WhiteJetDragoon Yellow Spiraltower1.jpg|BS02-086 The Spiral Tower|link=The Spiral Tower Angeloid.png|SD15-006 Angeloid|link=Angeloid Blue Stone-statue1.jpg|BS03-073 Stone-Statue|link=Stone-Statue Golemcraft1.jpg|BS03-147 Golem Craft|link=Golem Craft Switchhitter1.jpg|BS04-109 Switch Hitter|link=Switch Hitter Gurangatch.jpg|BS14-072 Gurangatch|link=Gurangatch 20120518203848d6e.png|BS17-049 Roc-Aladdin|link=Roc-Aladdin Abrakadabra2.jpg|BS17-083 Abrakadabra|link=Abracadabra The BoarMan Boarboar.jpg|BS23-049 The BoarMan Boarboar|link=The BoarMan Boarboar Hydra-Arms.png|BS23-066 Hydra-Arms|link=Hydra-Arms BS31-070.png|BS31-070 The Blue Seas WisdomKing|link=The Blue Seas WisdomKing BS31-114.jpg|BS31-114 Hydro Exposure Dragon|link=Hydro Exposure Dragon Category:Artists Category:Real people